


York's babysitting Nightmare.

by RunawayWhispers



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), York being a terrible babysitter, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWhispers/pseuds/RunawayWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York stared his boyfriend, horror written all over his face. The taller teen had just told him something he’d rather not have heard. He felt sick to his stomach, wondering what bad karma he had created to deserve this. York was torn between two options; accept what North had just revealed, or fight, even if he died trying.</p>
<p>“We’re what?” he questioned, dubious of asking the question, fearing that North would confirm what he had said. North rolled his eyes, hiding his secret amusement he felt towards his boyfriend’s overreaction. The brunette had torn himself out of North’s arms once he had comprehended what the blonde had told him.</p>
<p>“I said we’re babysitting my cousin, Theta.” North answered him matter of factly, not allowing room for York to argue. He had already agreed that they would, and he couldn’t back out so close to the weekend. North watched as his boyfriend’s mouth fell open, the feeling of betrayal evident on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	York's babysitting Nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gobsmacked_limbic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/gifts).



> So this fic, which is way past it's due date, is dedicated to quadruplebacon (hope I've spelt this right, I am up way too late) for being such a lovely person and just because she deserves something nice. Now I know this isn't exactly what you expected, this has taken a completely different angle as to what I had intended, but I'll be sure to follow it up with something else xD
> 
> Unbeta'd so probably lots of spelling mistakes and shit. sorry:')
> 
> ENJOY GUYS.

York stared his boyfriend, horror written all over his face. The taller teen had just told him something he’d rather not have heard. He felt sick to his stomach, wondering what bad karma he had created to deserve this. York was torn between two options; accept what North had just revealed, or fight, even if he died trying.

“We’re what?” he questioned, dubious of asking the question, fearing that North would confirm what he had said. North rolled his eyes, hiding his secret amusement he felt towards his boyfriend’s overreaction. The brunette had torn himself out of North’s arms once he had comprehended what the blonde had told him.

“I said we’re babysitting my cousin, Theta.” North answered him matter of factly, not allowing room for York to argue. He had already agreed that they would, and he couldn’t back out so close to the weekend. North watched as his boyfriend’s mouth fell open, the feeling of betrayal evident on his face.

“That’s funny…” York huffed, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion. “…It sounded like you said we were babysitting, even though you know I don’t do Kids.” The shorter man sat still in confusion, expectant of answers.

North dragged his boyfriend back into the position which was used mostly by York to drive him crazy. The tanned man allowed himself to be maneuvered, settling on top of the blonde’s lap as his own thighs were spread. York slouched.

“You’re serious, aren’t you North?”

York shivered at the feel of his boyfriend running his hands down his thighs, covered in the black jeans he knew curved his ass just right. He ignored the contact however, determined not to be roped into something he definitely did not want to do.

North remained silent as his hands travelled further along York clad thighs, brushing dangerously close to the shorter man’s crotch. North diverted his attention last minute, using his body to shuffle down onto the pillow and gaze at his boyfriend above him. The brunette was beautiful, especially in this lighting.

It was roughly five, possibly four; North never kept track of time when York was around. The sun had shone brightly all day, but as it was beginning to set, it created a beautiful glow, spread across the sky. The summer haze filtered through the curtains, showering York in a golden glaze. North couldn’t understand how had quite gotten to this point.

 

He and York had been dancing around each other for a while, their friendship lasting for near enough two years before finally officiating the relationship. The blonde remembered when he was 15 and had first laid eyes on York, the way the shorter boy had beamed while waving to everyone as Washington introduced him. He had just moved schools due to his parents splitting up and him having to move in with his father. North greeted him eagerly, his interest already growing the moment they made eye contact.

It took three months before York and Carolina became an item. York had immediately taken an interest in the redhead, despite North’s own attempts to grab his attention. The blonde had tried on numerous occasions to hint to the smaller, much more relaxed boy that he was interested; even paying for nights out despite the fact York had significantly more money to spend. York seemed to be oblivious however, spending their time together talking about Carolina.

When he finally made the move, North’s heart was broken. He pretended to be happy for his friend, but secretly he was angry, hurt at his ignorance. Despite knowing better, North sometimes felt that York would rub his relationship in North’s face.

_“North man, I love her. There’s nobody else. I’ll never be able to find someone better than her. Never.”_

Even though it was painful to spend time with York, who was always in the company of his girlfriend, North knew it was childish to stop talking to his best friend.  So he stayed, hanging out with York like nothing had changed.

When Carolina’s mother passed away, she became a completely different person. She couldn’t process her mother’s death, therefore she was unable to reach the stage of acceptance. Instead, she relied heavily on the denial, anger, bargaining and depression stages of grief, just as her father did. When Leonard became involved with Allison’s sister Tex, however, Carolina snapped. Leonard’s attempts to fill the hole Allison had left were unsuccessful. Carolina was in constant competition for her father’s attention, creating a rift between her and aunt.

The impact left on York was devastating. The redhead was impatient with him. When he made a joke, her snarky comments did not go unheard. She belittled him in front of his friends, which caused him to become much quieter in social situations. She avoided being with him, making up excuses that she had to study or that she was too tired to go out, despite making plans to go to fight clubs (her father’s past hobby) with Maine, in front of York himself. 

York became paranoid, snappy and somewhat cautious to question Carolina and her actions. She once snapped at Washington, calling the much less sporty boy “Pathetic” because he couldn’t beat her at a race. When York saw his girlfriend cornering the smaller boy in the corner, he immediately told her to back off. The argument escalated, which resulted with York receiving a black eye.

North had asked York why he didn’t just leave her, why he didn’t save himself from the hurt she caused him. York simply replied, _“The Carolina I love is under there, she’s just hurting at the moment. If I have to take a few punches to get her back, then get the ice ready because I’d do anything for her.”_

When Carolina ended the relationship York broke. She sent him a text message at night, telling him it wasn’t working out. York assumed it was another temper tantrum at first, ignoring the message and going to sleep. When he arrived at school with North the next day however, he saw the truth. Maine was leaning against the wall outside of the school steps, his hands under Carolina’s thighs as he held her up, the smaller girl littering him with kisses. North watched York get drunk that night and set all of Carolina’s possessions on fire.

 

 

North glided his fingers up York’s hips, the feeling of material quickly replaced with the feeling of warm skin underneath his own. The brunette was still staring at him disapprovingly, arms crossed in annoyance, directed at his boyfriend beneath him.

 

 

It took months for York to recover from his relationship with Carolina. North hated to see York in such a state, choosing to stay at home rather than hang out with the gang or remaining quiet when the group was together, afraid of saying something embarrassing. North missed the way York use to be, the fun and entertaining smooth talker who often had no luck whatsoever. He stuck by him though, knowing that York needed a friend above all else. When he finally gained his confidence back however, York regained his old charm, becoming the man North had loved to begin with.

Things were sailing smoothly, with York getting the gang into mischief and mainly, getting North into trouble. They had become inseparable, the two being known to wreak havoc in and outside of school. Once, York had thought it would be funny to print out flyers for the “Party of the year,” when everybody had turned up however, they were met by a rather furious school principle Mr. Tucker and shockingly, an amused Gymnastics teacher Miss. Griff. That did not go down well for York, North, or the tutors. North’s feelings were stronger than ever, learning more about the brunette every day. He was falling hard, but couldn’t gather up the confidence to tell him.

After five months of York being single, North was shocked when York told him about Washington, his new boyfriend. The blonde did not hide his disappointment. He knew he was hurting the brunette, creating tension because of his stubbornness, but North couldn’t tell his best friend the real reason he was angry, which caused offended York most of all.  The two boys did not speak to each other for three weeks, until Wash showed up at North’s house one day and told him to _“Stop being a fucking baby North, he misses you to fuck and you’re acting like he’s just killed your dog. Imagine if he just cut you off one day without an explanation? I thought you of all people would have respect for him.”_

North felt guilty. He knew Washington was right. After all, he had fallen for his best friend, he knew what it felt to be separated for so long. He turned up at York’s house begging for forgiveness, making up some excuse for his behavior, avoiding the truth. York, though still pissed, accepted his apology.

 

The blonde’s eye’s gazed at the brunette in the lightly, loving the net curtain’s patterns decorating his skin. He tightened his grip on York and shifted his hips upwards, rubbing his crotch against his boyfriend’s pert ass. The taller teen smirked as he saw York breathe deeply, the shorter boy’s hands falling onto North’s chest, clinging tightly to the wrinkled shirt. York stuttered, attempting to be menacing but failing to do so.

“N-n-not fair North.”

 

York and Washington broke up three months later. York had told North it was a mutual decision; they did love each other, just not romantically. York insisted that he was fine, that it was the way things were and he was a big enough boy to cope with it. North knew better though. He could see that York was disappointed with the failed relationship, even if it wasn’t exactly a relationship. York had told North that it had felt weird to kiss Wash, that he had just hoped it would become easier with time. Washington felt the same way apparently.

_“I said I couldn’t shake the feeling that it just wasn’t right. He told me he agreed, and that he didn’t realize it at first, but he was interested in someone else. Then he told me he knew that I loved somebody else as well. I think he’s right North.” York looked at North desperately, hoping that the blonde could give him the answers he was searching for. North shrugged helplessly. He couldn’t hear any more._

More months had passed, but each week seemed to become slower and slower. Washington had found himself another boyfriend. His name was Terrance, the boy who had a scar from a bad accident years ago. York was still close with Washington, but he spent the majority of his time with North. They had grown closer and closer, and at times North could have sworn York made more of an effort to touch him at any given opportunity.  If they watched a movie, York would be practically on North’s lap; not that the taller boy minded.

The moment of changed had only happened a month ago, when they were both invited to a party held by Terrance. They were playing a friendly game of Spin The Bottle when Washington upped the bets. He exclaimed that the next pair were to have seven minutes in heaven, and not a single second less. When he spun the bottle, it had landed on North, and then somehow a boy called Flowers.

The two boys left, somewhat nervous about their next step. When they reached the closet, North shut the door and locked it. He turned around to Flowers who was staring at him awkwardly. North explained to him that he wasn’t really into kissing people, which Flowers had gracefully understood. They spent their time in the closet, leaving once their alarm gave them the signal to leave. When North arrived back at the circle, York was missing.

He searched for his best friend, finding the man vomiting on the porch steps of whosever house they were at. When North pulled him back, he saw Yorks puffy red eyes, wiped raw in an attempt to dry them. Vomit traces sat on his bottom lip and his hair was askew. When North asked what had happened, the drunken teen had simply slurred in anger.

_“You’re what happened North. You’re so perfect with your-” York hiccupped, “-your perfect fucking face, and your body that I just wanna fuckin’ cuddle into-” York waved a finger in North’s face, a bottle of vodka in the other hand. “-You. I fuckin’ have feelings for you, but you’re too busy snogging off some random guy’s face-” York tripped over as he took a step forwards, landing into North’s arms. North decided to take him home, being the designated driver of the two. Unable to understand the incoherent babbling of his friend, he took York back to his room, tucking him into bed._

_“I didn’t kiss him York. I haven’t kissed anybody since I met you.”_

 

 

North smiled at the sight above him. York was pissed, but clearly distracted by the feeling of North’s fingers brushing against his chest, tracing the pattern of each scattered mole and scratch mark which were left from a few nights ago.  Moved his hand, leading the brunette’s wrist’s to guide it to his lips. York’s eyes opened immediately, drinking in the performance North was surely about to give him.

The blonde kissed the inside of the brunette’s wrist, placing small kisses as he travelled upwards. North sprinkled kisses on York’s palm, gently making his way the slender finger’s. North dragged his bottom lip along York’s middle finger before placing an experimental peck on the pad of the finger.

York’s eyes widened with lust, and North noticed with a feeling of pride, that York had involuntarily clenched his thighs together. The blonde slowly prodded his tongue against the finger that belonged to his boyfriend before wrapping his lips around York’s fingertips. Using the skills his boyfriend had become so found of, he glided his tongue down the digit, mimicking an action York had performed on him many, many times before.

Despite his mind being foggy with lust, York pulled his finger’s away from North’s grip. The brunette, though now filled with desire and a need to feel his boyfriend smother him with affection, was still pissed.

“I’m not doing it North. You know I can’t deal with kids. They hate me.” York pouted, trying his best to convince the blonde to let him off; to huff and just agree with York. It wasn’t that he didn’t like kids, it’s just that he was a single child, and he had no idea what they did. He didn’t know how to behave around small children; what they were or weren’t allowed to watch or whether they could take care of their own eating habits.

North grumbled with the absence of York’s fingers in his mouth, missing the feeling of them resting on his tongue. Instead, he laced his finger’s with the brunettes, giving them a squeeze before encouraging him to lean forward. York did as he was urged, humming with content as North kissed his forehead, quickly resting his own against York’s afterwards.

“You’ll be fine York. Theta’s a cool kid, he’ll love you.” North watched as York smiled slightly, only the corners of his lips tugging at each side.

“You owe me North.” York sighed, giving into his boyfriend persuasive methods. North grinned mischievously. The blonde tugged down the tanned boy before him, connecting their lips together in a feather light kiss. York pushed forward, searching for more as he wrapped his arms around North’s neck. The blonde’s tongue licked his lips with anticipation before moving on to his boyfriend’s, begging for entry.

“York I need you to help me with-” Both of them jumped when York’s father barged into the room, his hands flying over her eyes once he saw he had interrupted something. “Sorry boys…” she awkwardly apologized, looking elsewhere. They both sat shocked in their positions, unable to react to her presence. “York put a goddamn shirt on would you?” she sighed.

 

~

 

York pulled at the sleeves of his hoodie, nervous as he waited for North to answer. His boyfriend had texted him the house address, telling him to arrive there at seven. It was Six Fifty-Five. York wanted to make a good first impression.

He was cautious about the boy they would be looking after tonight. North had claimed he was a lovely kid, just a bit loud at sometimes, kind of like York. North would constantly talk about his cousin, describing the way the boy made him laugh with his random out loud thoughts or the way he once cut South’s hair by accident.

A silhouette spread across the glass window, the person’s identity hidden behind the curtain, though York instantly recognized his boyfriend reaching for the door lock. The blonde was shouting something from the inside of the house before turning his attention to York. He unlocked the front door and opened it wide, revealing himself in the center of the frame.

“Hey” York smiled, awkwardly shuffling his weight to each foot. He peered around his boyfriend, trying to set sights on the kid he would have to looking after. Though there was nobody able to be seen, the child’s voice drifted from inside of the house.

North gestured for his boyfriend to enter the house, offering to take his hoodie and hang it up. The brunette followed North’s direction, taking a hesitant step into the hallway, declining the offer politely. He gulped down his nerves, worried about how the night would go down. He wanted to show North that he was responsible, showing the taller man that he was worth the long wait. York would hate the idea of the fact he is unable to cooperate with kids be the reason for their demise. He wanted to show North he was a keeper.

He watched as North shut the door, resetting the locks. Once he was finished, the blonde turned to his boyfriend, pulling York forwards by his t-shirt. They locked lips, North’s kissed slowly, pulling back lightly before delving back in for another taste. York almost crumbled under North’s touch, wrapping his arms around the taller teen’s neck for support.

“Ew.”

The tiny voice behind them caused them to separate immediately, their eyes landing on the small boy that stood behind them. York’s eyes glazed over North’s cousin, taking in all of his features at once. The boy was short with a slim build, his brown eyes were wide and hair was messy, the strands splayed in different directions. His top featured images of power rangers on it. York smiled.

“Hey, I’m York.” He extended a hand out to the smaller boy in front of him, hoping a charming smile and a friendly gesture was enough to win over the small boy. It was not. Instead, Theta ignored him, turning to North. “Can I play games now please?” he asked with a pout.

North shook his head, shoulder’s dropping at the displeased look his cousin shot at look. “Sorry Theta” he sighed, hooking his thumbs inside of his front pockets. “You have to finish your homework remember?”

Theta huffed, clearly angry with North’s answer. The boy turned around, stomping as he made his way back into the kitchen.

York’s widened eyes landed on North, taken aback by the hostility of North’s cousin. “He hate’s me already” the brunette whispered, his body slouching with disappointment. “I knew I shouldn’t have come here.” He dropped his bag on the floor, ignoring the sound of game boards landing in a mess on the wooden floor.

North raised an eyebrow, noticing the collection of puzzles, coloring books and games now scattered in the hallway. He picked one up, flicking through the pages of pirate drawings. He coughed to catch York’s attention, questioning why he had brought them here.

York shrugged. “They’re old but I mean, he can still use them.”

North chuckled to himself. “Come on, let’s watch some TV.” Dragging his boyfriend with him, the blonde pointed to the couch, instructing York to sit down while he grabs the remote. York does as he’s told, watching as North checks over Theta, pointing to something on the boy’s paper before returning to the couch, remote in hand.

They flicked through channel after channel, unable to find anything that caught their eye. They finally settled on some comedy movie, one about two cartoon character’s travelling to Hell and Back, attempting to save their friend from Satan’s clutches.

Though happily cuddled up into his boyfriend, York felt somewhat guilty for being able to watch the movie without Theta, who was bored out of his own mind with his homework. He would occasionally catch the small boy watching the movie rather than finishing his questions, quickly returning to his work once he realized York was watching. The brunette decided to take the opportunity to voice his thoughts on the situation.

“You know North,” he began, snuggling closer into the blonde’s arms. “Theta is probably nearly done with his homework. I don’t think it would hurt if he came and watched the movie with us, do you?”

Theta’s attention focused on North, who was looking at York with furrowed eyebrows. The smaller boy took his opportunity to play the puppy dog eyes, using North’s love for him to his advantage. “Please” he begged, pouting. “I’m nearly done, it’s not even due till next week. Please North I’ve been working all night. Pleeease.”

York looked up at his boyfriend, following the younger’s lead and pouting his own lips before entwining his fingers with North’s. “See? He’s nearly done. One film couldn’t hurt.”

North groaned at the pair teaming up on him. He could barely tell Theta no as it was, let alone with his boyfriend looking at him with those eyes, pleading him. He sighed and patted the seat next to him, indicating that Theta could join.

The younger boy cheered, slamming his notepad shut and jumping out of the chair. He ran to the couch, squeezing himself between his Cousin and York, forcing the two boys apart. “Thanks North” Theta grinned, the gap in the front of his teeth showing between his thin lips. “You’re the best.”

North smiled, ruffling the air of the eight-year-old. “You should thank York, he’s the one who convinced me.”

York was expecting a smile from the little boy, possibly a high five, even a nod of the head would have done the job, but Theta did none of them. Instead, he cuddled into blonde, his eyes now focused on the TV as the movie continued to play. York was a little confused, especially considering North had described the kid as polite and chatty.

Not allowing himself to read into the behavior, he turned his own attention to the movie, laughing every so often. He noticed that the little boy would laugh too, following the lead of his cousin. York was sure that Theta didn’t particularly understand what he was laughing at, but he thought it must have been funny for North to laugh.

When the movie finished, North excused himself, claiming that nature was calling. York took the opportunity to talk to Theta, once again hoping to secure himself a place in the kid’s good books.

“So I hear you’re really into skateboarding? Yaknow I use to skateboard all of the time.”

Theta continued looking at the television.

“I could teach you some tricks sometime?”

Theta kept quiet.

“Seriously if you’re up for it? I have a friend Washington who could help as well, he skates with a group.”

Theta sighed, annoyed at York’s insistent need to talk. “I’m not really interested.” He responded, eyes staying glued to the television as another film began.

York slouched back into his seat, allowing the conversation to die down. He watched as the child yawned, his hands rubbing over his eyes. He noticed that Theta had some of North’s facial features; the dimples in his cheeks and the blue iris’s that reminded him of the wild sea. One amusing trait that York could not stop laughing at was the way the kids nose scrunched up, showing his tiredness. North was exactly the same.

The kid shot him a death glare, making him aware that he was unimpressed with his laughter.

When North returned, he smiled at his two favorite boys, unaware of the tension in the room. “Pizza?” he asked, head nodding towards the kitchen.

Theta cheered, leaping from the couch to his cousin, dragging North forwards towards the freezer, leaving York to sit on his own on the couch. The brunette pushed himself up, following his boyfriend and the smaller boy, watching them as they opened the pizza and placed it in the oven.

North smiled at York. “You know Theta has an impressive games collection, I’m sure he’d love to show you?” The blonde looked at Theta, who smiled in return. York gave a nod, feeling dread at the thought of being alone with the kid. Once Theta left the kitchen to make his way to his room, York kissed his boyfriend, apologizing for being quiet. North smiled, resting his forehead on York’s, thanking him for his effort.

The brunette pulled back from North, making his way up the house’s stairs to find Theta. The kid’s bedroom door was open, the light turned on inside. He knocked on the door twice before pushing it forward, eyes resting on the child. Theta was cross legged on his bed, head resting his head on his fist, bored.

“So um... these games?” York mumbled, looking for evidence that the kid had some to show him. He was pointed in the direction of the desk, with games piled upon each other. Some shooter, some role-playing, York was pretty sure he saw Minecraft amongst the pile as well. “So you play a lot then?”

Theta shrugged.

York sighed, standing in front of him. “You don’t like me kid, do you?”

Theta rolled his eyes. “Like you care.” Theta looked elsewhere, avoiding York’s gaze. He picked at the fluff on his socks. The younger boy was waiting for York to take the hint; this conversation was over. He wanted to go back downstairs and spend time with his cousin.

“Why wouldn’t I?” York asked, confused at Theta’s dig. He took a step closer, trying to get Theta to make eye contact. The boy was obviously annoyed with him, though York couldn’t for the life of him understand what he had done.

“You didn’t care about North’s feelings You made him cry. Lots.” Theta stated, anger seeping through his tone as he stared at the wall. He was angry with the brunette, remembering how he overheard North tell South that York didn’t care about his feelings, that he was too busy with Washington.

York’s heart lurched with hurt. He hadn’t known that he had upset North that much. He was aware of how long his best friend had been waiting, how the blonde hadn’t even touched somebody since he had his sights set on York. The brunette cursed himself. “I did?”

“Yes!” Theta snapped, his head jolting towards his cousin’s boyfriend. “All of the time. You don’t deserve to date him just because you’re bored. You’re just going to hurt him.” That was what the child feared the most. Seeing his favorite cousin crying over York again despite the fact that he deserved better.

York’s shoulders dropped, followed by his body as he landed on Theta’s mattress, head in his hands as he rubbed his fingers over his forehead. “I was a dick Theta.”

The smaller boy nodded, silent.

“I swear though; I didn’t mean to hurt him. I cried over him as well, all of the time. I always thought about how he would never like me in a million years. I was so dumb.”

“Yeah you were,” Theta mumbled, his head hanging low as he listened to York.

“I love him though Theta. I would never do something to hurt him ever again.” York sighed. “I know you don’t like me, but if we pretend to get along then we can at least make North happy, right?”

Theta thought to himself for a few moments before nodding, wanting to make sure his cousin was happy. He had never thought of York crying over North. He knew that if York was willing to spend time with somebody that didn’t like him, then he must really want to make North happy. Theta considered this for a moment before deciding to give York a chance. If North liked him, then there must have been something special about him.

York half smiled, thankful for Theta putting aside his feelings for his cousin’s sake. “North was right, you’re a good kid.” He lifted himself off the bed, sticking his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “Shall we go back down then?” He asked, watching as the kid climbed off the mattress. Theta lead them down the stairs, making his way into the kitchen. The pizza was being taken out of the oven, surprising York. He hadn’t realized he had spent twenty minutes with the young boy.

They tucked into their pizza, Theta picking off the pepperoni and cheese to eat last, scoffing down the tomato smothered base. North smiled happily as his boyfriend and Theta seemed be getting along, enjoying their meal without complications. He was especially proud when Theta asked if York wanted to play on the games console with him.

Surprised, York accepted the invitation, leaving North to wash and dry the dishes. They sat beside each other, controllers in hand as they fought in combat. Both boys were loud, shouting at each other as they attacked, claiming it was either a “lucky shot” or “completely unfair.” Theta used special combat moves, learnt off by heart to attack York while the brunette button mashed each and every round. Though he had managed to win a round or two, Theta destroyed him, winning over four rounds of the game. The small child stuck out his tongue, taunting York. The brunette threw a pillow at Theta, telling the boy that he was lame.

When North finally announced that it was time for Theta to go sleep, both boys groaned.

“One more round North? Pleaseee?”

North chuckled. “No York, he needs to sleep.” The blonde rolled his eyes as both Theta and York grumbled, unhappy with the decision.

Theta yawned before waving goodbye to North, insisting that he was old enough to tuck himself into bed. He reached the first step when he turned around to York, waving goodbye and wishing him a good night. With that he left, making his way to his room.

York watched as the blonde cleared the coast before jumping onto the couch, parking himself next to his boyfriend. They entwined their fingers together as North smiled. “Thank you York, I really appreciated tonight.”

York shrugged. “I’m sorry North. I know that it took me such a long time to understand my feelings for you, but I never meant to hurt you.”

North’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “That’s a bit random, why the sudden apology?” The blonde was aware of how long it had taken to finally reach this stage, but he was sure they had gotten past that.

York smiled sadly. “No reason. Just wanted you to know. I really am sorry.” He nestled his head into the crook of North’s neck, reaching out for his boyfriend’s arms to wrap around him.

North smiled in York’s hair, positioning himself so that York was lying between his legs and over his chest. His fingers reached up to divert York’s face, forcing it upwards. North placed a gentle kiss upon his boyfriend’s lips.  “We’re here now. That’s all that matters.”


End file.
